


Good Night

by SnixxxSmythe



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fuck Destiny, Kissing, Sharing a Bed, snart lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnixxxSmythe/pseuds/SnixxxSmythe
Summary: A teeny tiny fic for @stillthewordgirl/Jael's Snart Lives/F*** Destiny Project.Just some fluff, really.





	Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Jael so much for starting this project. Bless her heart.
> 
> Also, my hate towards 1x15 should make it very clear that I don't own DC's Legends of Tomorrow.
> 
> Update: I found out this fic was nominated for a Captain Canary award! Thank you so much <3

Len was literally five fucking seconds from finally falling asleep, when he heard a knock on his door. “Who is it?” he snarled in annoyance.  
“It’s… it’s me, but if you don’t want me to-” Leonard cut the assassin’s disappointed voice off as quickly as he could. “No, it’s fine, come in.”  
The doors opened and Sara came in, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.  
“What is it? Are you okay?”  
Sara nodded, but approached Len anyway as the doors closed behind her. “I just missed you,” she explained.  
“Well, you’ve missed me for a whole year,” Leonard joked. “Is it really that hard to wait a little longer?”

“Yes,” Sara told him. “I don’t wanna wait any longer. I’m done waiting.” She dropped her blanket and proceeded to climb into bed next to Leonard, coming as close to him as possible. “Hi,” she told him.

“...Hi,” Len responded as he put an arm around Sara’s waist, a smirk forming on his face. “So, about that kiss earlier today-”  
He was cut off by Sara’s lips on his, not barely there in a sad way like at the Vanishing Point, and not hungry and desperate like when they reunited earlier today. Just there, softly gliding against his own. He could feel her smiling before she pulled away. “What about it?”

Leonard smiled, too, a rare expression coming from him. “Nothing, for now,” he told her. “We’ll talk about it later. I wanna sleep.”  
Sara smiled. “Kay,” she answered simply, resting her head against his shoulder. “G’night.”  
“Night, Sara.”

They’d never slept as soundly as that night, wrapped up in each other's arms.

Like they were supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> (Reviews are awesome)  
> Xoxo


End file.
